


Backstreet Lovin'

by Druekee



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alley Sex, Bottom Chae Hyungwon, Creampie, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Hyungki, In Public, Lingerie, M/M, Monsta X Bingo, Public Sex, Top Yoo Kihyun, kiwon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 23:19:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13534656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Druekee/pseuds/Druekee
Summary: “Chae Hyungwon-ssi,” Kihyun said, his voice low as he stared up into Hyungwon’s face, a certain amount of darkness in his eyes that startled Hyungwon. “You just flashed your little crossdressing ass to an entire crowd of people, do you realize that?”[Kiwon/Kihyun fucks Hyungwon in an alley <3]





	Backstreet Lovin'

**Author's Note:**

> Written to fulfill the "Rare Pairings" prompt in the 2-2 card in the 'For the Love of Monsta X' Bingo!
> 
> (I had so much fun with this, I am a sinner)

“Hyungwon-ah!” Kihyun yelled, his voice carrying throughout the whole dorm. “Are you ready!?” Grabbing his bag and slipping on his shoes, Kihyun turned to look around the dorm, trying to figure out where his boyfriend was. They’d decided to leave at 6… Well, it was technically only 5:59, but shouldn’t he at least be milling about? Kihyun hadn’t even seen him in the past 30 minutes, which was weird since he seemed so excited about their date earlier today. 

“Coming!” Hyungwon yelled from down the hall, and Kihyun smiled fondly at the sound of footsteps bustling about and doors slamming. After a few more moments, Kihyun watched as Hyungwon ran towards him, clad in a huge, oversized hoodie that exposed much of his collarbones and generally made him look adorable. Tackling him in a hug, Hyungwon squeezed Kihyun’s tiny body with all of his might, breathing in the familiar scent of faint cologne and a myriad of different beauty products.

Pulling back enough to place a sweet kiss against Kihyun’s lips, Hyungwon smiled, his face lighting up at Kihyun’s cute expression. He looked so adorably taken aback by Hyungwon’s display of affection, his long gray hair falling in wispy strands on his forehead, his cheeks a touch pink.

“Let’s go!!” Hyungwon urged, smiling before chuckling, his lips pulled back in a huge smile at his cute boyfriend. Nodding absently, Kihyun smiled, shaking his head at how precious his boyfriend was being. Opening the door, Kihyun and Hyungwon left the dorm, walking out into the brisk winter air with a cool burst of wind.

“Whoa, it’s cold out,” Kihyun observed, pressing his coat closer to his body as he looked over at Hyungwon… and how he was wearing a hoodie... not even a real coat. Honestly, it didn’t even look like he was wearing a shirt underneath.

“Yeah, hehe, I might be a bit underdressed~” Hyungwon said, but there was something overtly suggestive in his voice that made Kihyun raise an eyebrow.

“How so?” he prompted, and Hyungwon darted his eyes around the street, a nervous smile painted across his face. Stepping in front of Kihyun, Hyungwon grabbed the bottom edge of his hoodie and lifted it all the way up to his shoulders, exposing his torso- which wasn’t exactly as bare as Kihyun was expecting. Choking on a gasp, Kihyun’s eyes greedily ran his eyes over Hyungwon’s torso- or, more specifically, the bright red lace bralette on his chest. 

Hissing out a sound of distress, Kihyun grabbed Hyungwon’s slender wrists, forcing them down to give the boy some decency. He looked around the street, making sure nobody had been privy to Hyungwon’s indecency. Noticing only a few people much farther ahead of them, Kihyun exhaled shakily, and gave Hyungwon a desperate look, shaking his head.

“What are you doing wearing that in _public_?” Kihyun whispered, his voice a little strained. Hyungwon laughed breathily, moving to stand next to Kihyun as the two continued walking down the street.

“I was trying to pick out something to wear, and I thought you might like that~” Hyungwon explained, making Kihyun’s heart flutter. Hyungwon knew how much Kihyun loved seeing his boyfriend in lingerie, and especially his boyfriend in _red_ lingerie. 

“But in public? Wonnieee~” Kihyun half-chastised, unable to get mad at his boyfriend when he’d obviously put so much thought into it… but at the same time knowing that they needed to have caution- especially when Hyungwon was literally flashing. 

“Don’t you like that kind of thing, _hyung_?” Hyungwon replied, smiling cheekily down at his tiny boyfriend. Kihyun had been showing a bit of an exhibitionist streak in him lately, and Hyungwon definitely wasn’t going to let that go unnoticed. Frowning, Kihyun internally flustered; he didn’t realize how obvious he’d apparently been about his preferences.

“…I do,” Kihyun replied softly, feeling a little shy now that Hyungwon was so aware of his little kink. He quickly snapped out of it as he remembered when and where Hyungwon decided to be let him know. “But that doesn’t mean you can just flash me on the streets! You need to have a little more tact,” Kihyun nagged, only trying to watch out for his boyfriend. Hyungwon shrugged him off, grabbing Kihyun’s hand and shoving it into the pocket of his own hoodie for warmth.

“I will~ don’t worry so much,” Hyungwon reassured him, and the two made their way over to their date location, both forgetting about Hyungwon’s lingerie predicament for the time being, too distracted by the much-needed time together.

They first headed to a place for dinner, and then saw a movie together. It was a nice, sweet date, but Kihyun wasn’t able to forget about that little piece of fabric under Hyungwon’s loose hoodie. As they were walking out of the movie theatre, Kihyun glanced over at the taller boy, eyes widening as he spots the strap of his red bra peeking out. Quietly adjusting his hoodie for him, Kihyun felt his cheeks flush, trying not to think about it too much.

“Y’know Kihyun, this is actually a lingerie _set_ I have on~” Hyungwon said, for some reason finding it perfectly acceptable to slip out such dirty, juicy information while they were still in public.

“Wh-what?” Kihyun couldn’t help but prompt, his eyes widening and damn near tripping on the flat sidewalk. Hyungwon smiled, his finger curling around the belt loops of his pants, stepping in front of Kihyun before inching his pants down his hips. Now shown to the packed street in front of the theatre were Hyungwon’s red, lacy panties, that, upon closer inspection, were actually a thong. The sound of humans moving all around them reminded Kihyun of where they were, and he looked up, panic rising in his throat as he can literally see people turning to stare at them. Some seemed interested, others even borderline disgusted. Hyungwon’s pants were still partially pulled down- in front of dozens of strangers.

“I have matching panties too~” Hyungwon needlessly explained, finally tugging his pants back up, apparently unaware or uncaring about the people around them. Kihyun couldn’t even react immediately, but when he finally got a hold of himself, lightly punched Hyungwon on the arm and started directing him into the nearby alley, away from the flocks of people on the busy street. Shoving him against the wall, Kihyun put either of his hands on the sides of Hyungwon’s head, trying to look imposing and intimidating despite his shorter stature.

“Chae Hyungwon-ssi,” Kihyun said, his voice low as he stared up into Hyungwon’s face, a certain amount of darkness in his eyes that startled Hyungwon. “You just flashed your little crossdressing ass to an entire crowd of people, do you realize that?” Kihyun said, his cock throbbing inside his pants. As much as he wanted to be angry at Hyungwon, he couldn’t stop thinking about strangers’ eyes looking at his slutty boyfriend show off his panties, and how fucking insanely hot that was. His boyfriend really knew what got him going. 

“I did, and you’re _hard_ ,” Hyungwon replied, his heart pounding in his chest. He was initially worried about going too far with his little exhibition, but since Kihyun was obviously eating that shit up, Hyungwon was a lot less concerned. Kihyun’s cock was clearly tenting the front of his pants, and his eyes were so passionate and aroused that it was driving Hyungwon absolutely crazy.

“How am I supposed to react when you do that shit to me? _Huh?_ ” Kihyun asked, his voice breathy as he gazed into Hyungwon’s eyes, pressing closer to the boy until their bodies were flush against each other. His cock brushing against Hyungwon’s thigh, Kihyun groaned, arching his hips to increase the friction between them. Hyungwon smiled, licking his lips as he blinked down at Kihyun.

“How do you want to react, Kihyunnie?” Hyungwon asked, his voice low but sinful and seductive, his chin tilted down to stare at Kihyun’s aroused face. Even though they were cloaked in the shadows of the alley, they were still only around 10 feet from the street, and both could hear and see people walking not far from them. Hyungwon was trying to tempt Kihyun into essentially fucking him on the street, and there were countless witnesses to catch them in the illegal act. 

“Well I _want_ to fuck you,” Kihyun groaned, unable to resist the urge to grind against Hyungwon’s leg, his legs squeezing around Hyungwon’s much slenderer thigh. “But I don’t have any lube,” Kihyun sighed, as if it were the saddest realization in the world. It was probably better that he didn’t have lube, because he didn’t know how well he’d be able to hold himself back if he had everything ready for him. Hell, he might even lose control and fuck Hyungwon right here and now.

“Um… heh,” Hyungwon chuckled, his cheeks flushing red. Raising his eyebrows, Kihyun clenched his jaw, a little startled by the sudden realization that he could actually make out the conversations of the people that walked by their alley… and that they, at any moment, could look over and see the two like this.

“Good thing I was prepared then,” Hyungwon said, blinking a few times, his pretty eyelashes fluttering. Kihyun couldn’t hold back a satisfied moan, his cock twitching. God, Hyungwon was so good to him.

“Are you?” Kihyun asked, his voice soft and quiet, as if in disbelief. Hyungwon nodded minutely, his lips curling up in a small smile. Reaching his hand around Hyungwon’s hips, Kihyun dipped his fingers into the boy’s pants and then farther south until they swiped against his entrance. Jaw clenching as he feels just how wet Hyungwon was, Kihyun stares up into the boy’s face, trying to process everything he was feeling. 

“When did you do that?” Kihyun asked, knowing that he wouldn’t still be wet if he prepared himself before they left the dorm, which meant: he didn’t prepare himself at the dorm. Hyungwon bit his lip seductively, arching his back and pressing his ass into Kihyun’s fingers.

“Do you remember when I went to the bathroom during the movie? Well, I had a packet of lube in my pants pocket,” Hyungwon confessed, his eyes glinting in the darkness of the alley. Kihyun exhaled heavily, shaking his head as he feels a gust of wind breeze past them. The thought of his boyfriend kneeling in a public bathroom, fingering his ass while other people were merely a stall away, the wet, slick noise of his finger pumping in and out heard echoing in the tile bathroom… it was too much for Kihyun to handle, and he moaned, his voice strained.

“ _Fuck_ that’s sexy,” he groaned out, fingertip easily sliding inside Hyungwon’s pre-prepared entrance, sparking another satisfied moan from the boy. Hyungwon whimpered, scrunching his eyebrows together. Glad that his efforts weren’t for nothing, Hyungwon stared into Kihyun’s hot gaze, feeling the tension heighten between them.

“God that really makes me want to fuck you right here, Hyungwon, and that is a very dangerous impulse,” Kihyun sighed out, desperately praying Hyungwon would tell him no, would do anything but enable him, because Kihyun really wasn’t confident in his own ability to back off now. Hyungwon, however, had a different agenda in mind. 

“Then fuck me, Kihyun,” Hyungwon said, his voice low and deep, eyes flickering with a flame slowly burning hotter. Staring into his boyfriend’s beautiful eyes, Kihyun felt his self-control completely slip away, and he eagerly pulled down Hyungwon’s pants, shoving a finger inside the younger man. Biting back a moan, Hyungwon felt his knees buckle slightly, always weak for Kihyun’s dominant side.

With his thighs now completely bare and pants pulled down to his knees, Hyungwon’s red, lacy panties were out in the open. He looked ridiculously lewd like this, half-naked in an alley way, but he couldn’t find it in himself to truly care, too distracted by Kihyun’s soft, talented fingers in his aching hole. Kihyun, meanwhile, had his attention split between Hyungwon’s tantalizing body, namely the erotic bulge tenting the front of his panties, and the general buzz of people walking on the street outside the alley. He’d fantasized about something like this for many months now, but he’d never done it for fear of getting caught, and also fear of getting turned down by Hyungwon. It was a humiliating, dangerous fetish, and now that Kihyun was actually doing it, he couldn’t help but feel fear swelling up his chest. If they did get caught… it could end their careers. The thought sent a spike of arousal into his body, and he moaned, lips trembling and pink.

After fingering Hyungwon for a few more seconds, Kihyun grabbed him by the shoulders, pressing his boyfriend front-first against the alley wall, his surprisingly plump ass now temptingly close to Kihyun’s cock. Pushing his lacy red thong out of the way, Kihyun moans blissfully at the sight of his boyfriend’s pink, wet hole just waiting for him to fuck. There was so much lube spread across Hyungwon’s ass Kihyun was positive that the boy wouldn’t need any other preparation, and so he unzipped his pants, grabbing his cock and stroking it a few times.

Body writhing at the feeling of Kihyun roughly shoving his panties out of the way, Hyungwon whimpers, his fingers curling against the questionable alley wall. Choking back a loud, needy moan as Kihyun presses the tip of his cock against his entrance, Hyungwon spreads his thighs, unable to part them as much as he wanted because of his pants bunched around his knees. Sliding his cock inch by inch inside Hyungwon, Kihyun clenches his jaw, his hands loosely gripping against Hyungwon’s hips. Just a little bit more, and he’d be balls-deep inside Hyungwon in an alleyway. 

“Ohh god,” Kihyun gasped, his body trembling as he fully inserted himself inside his boyfriend, heart racing as he hears people walking dangerously close to them. If they just looked down this unsuspecting alley, they’d see two idols fucking each other like animals. Sliding his cock back and quickly reinserting it, Kihyun bites his lip, arching his head back and groaning darkly. Hyungwon’s ass is an addictive, hot and wet heat, and Kihyun can’t help but fuck him harder and faster.

Beneath him, Hyungwon clenches his fingers against the wall of the alley, desperately attempting to spread his legs, eventually moving so hard his pants slid down to his ankles. Whimpering, Hyungwon feels his cheeks flush red, and sweat starting to drip down his back despite the cool weather. He’d never felt more turned on in his life, and of course it had to be in such a public, high-stakes situation. Biting his plump lip, Hyungwon moves his hands down, pushing them under his hoodie to grope his bra-covered chest, body lurching forward at every thrust Kihyun made.

As his pace picked up, Kihyun felt his control slipping bit by bit. He couldn’t even control the speed of his thrusts anymore, his hips loudly slapping against Hyungwon’s ass, creating an echoing, wet noise in the empty alleyway. Feeling another breeze brush against them, Kihyun bit his lip, mind going crazy from how erotic their current situation was. His speed increasing, Kihyun starts mindlessly pounding Hyungwon into the wall, his cock sliding in and out, body working hard to pleasure his slutty boyfriend. His hands trailing up Hyungwon’s body, Kihyun is a little startled to find that Hyungwon was groping his own chest.

“What are you doing, baby?” Kihyun breathily groaned against Hyungwon’s neck, his eyes barely open as he continues fucking the man, not missing a single beat. Hyungwon stiffens, but doesn’t stop touching himself, reveling in the feeling of his bra-covered chest under his fingers.

“What does it feel like?” Hyungwon cheekily replied, a little too embarrassed to audibly admit to what he was doing. His fingers languidly pinching his nipples, Hyungwon attempted to restrain from moaning, his ass pressing back against Kihyun’s cock. Raising his eyebrows, Kihyun decided to let him get away with it, too distracted with pounding him into the wall.

“And you act like I’m the kinkier one,” Kihyun half-mumbled against Hyungwon’s neck, his fingers sliding up to grope Hyungwon’s chest, their fingers intertwining. Hyungwon only smiled, too far gone to even formulate a proper rebuttal. Bodies pressing and writhing against each other, Hyungwon and Kihyun both felt their orgasms start creeping closer, and it couldn’t have come any sooner. Kihyun knew that they shouldn’t do this much longer, or at all, so he started fucking Hyungwon hard and fast, just like he liked it, to get this risky fuck over with before something bad happened.

Trailing his fingers back down to Hyungwon’s hips, Kihyun grabbed them and shoved them hard against him, physically pushing Hyungwon back and forth on his cock. Hyungwon groaned, quickly moving to cover his mouth as his cock throbbed within his panties, body literally shaking from the ferocity of Kihyun’s thrusts.

“I’m about to cum-” Hyungwon whispered, his voice thick with arousal. Kihyun bit his lip, his eyes slipping closed as he focused solely on making Hyungwon feel good, on getting them both to cum at the same time. A car honked from the street, and Kihyun jolted, his eyes flickering to stare over at the street, the shadowy forms of people all shifting around spurring Kihyun closer to his inevitable release. One person in the crowd actually turned their head, and Kihyun could almost swear that he made eye-contact with him, his heart racing and sweat pouring down his body. If he got caught now… he knew that he wouldn’t be able to stop fucking Hyungwon, and that thought terrified him. Pulling back and sliding his cock deeper and harder into Hyungwon, Kihyun groans, unable to resist the temptation of Hyungwon’s lewd body any longer.

“I’m cumming inside,” Kihyun hastily informs Hyungwon, slipping out a loud, desperate moan as he pumps his hot, thick cum deep inside his boyfriend’s ass. Biting his lip on a scream, Hyungwon rocks his body roughly against Kihyun, body trembling and cock burning with arousal as he cums as well, too turned on by the fact that Kihyun not only fucked him in an alleyway, but also came inside him, filling him completely. Whimpering as he feels his cum drench his lacy panties, Hyungwon’s lips part erotically, spit dribbling down his chin as his eyes grow hazy and unfocused. 

Milking himself with Hyungwon’s tight, addictive ass, Kihyun eventually pulls out, groaning hoarsely at the delicious sight of his cum spilling down Hyungwon’s leg. Gasping in a deep breath, Kihyun runs a hand through his hair, quickly moving to tuck his cock back into his pants and make himself decent. Hyungwon, meanwhile, couldn’t seem to move, still trying to catch his breath and come down from his orgasm high.

“Pull your pants up,” Kihyun ordered, his eyes flickering nervously over to the end of the alley, watching the people walk by with paranoid eyes. Hyungwon exhaled brokenly, slowly moving to pull his pants up, a fresh stream of cum spilling from his stretched hole from the movement.

“It’ll be okay,” Hyungwon assured Kihyun, unhurriedly pulling up his pants. “If somebody was gonna catch us, they would’ve by now,” he rationalized, and Kihyun scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion.

“…Not really, because different people are walking by, and you're still breaking probably three laws by not pulling your pants up,” Kihyun retorted, and Hyungwon chuckled, nodding in acknowledgment. Just as he was about to get his pants over his bare ass, a voice called out from the street.

“Hey! What are you two doing back there!?” an angry, loud voice boomed from the street, and Kihyun yelped, grabbing Hyungwon by the arm and running as fast as he could. Hyungwon hastily pulled his pants up, stumbling alongside Kihyun as fear flooded his vision.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, _oh fuck_ ,” Kihyun cursed, his hand clenching Hyungwon’s arm so hard he was sure it was bruising him, but he’d make that sacrifice if it meant they wouldn’t get caught. Luckily, they didn’t hear anyone following them, but it was hard to confirm as the sounds of their panting breaths and hearts racing filled their ears, blocking out all outside sounds. Rounding the corner at the opposite end of the alley, both with their pants fully on, Kihyun breathed a sigh of relief, glancing around and seeing that no other people were around them. 

“I think we’re gonna be okay,” Hyungwon sighed out, panting heavily from their impromptu sprint. Kihyun exhaled deeply, wiping his brow with one hand. 

“Me too, but we should really head back to the dorm now,” Kihyun replied, and then began quickly walking down the street, headed in the direction of the dorm. Hyungwon slowly trailed after him, not quite understanding why they needed to rush now that they’d lost the dude, his face breaking out into a huge smile.

“Well, that was thrilling,” Hyungwon breathed out, crossing his arms across his chest in an effort to stay warm. Now that they weren’t fucking in an alley or running away from somebody, the cold was starting to get to him, and he rubbed his arms, biting his lip on a shiver. Kihyun slowed his pace, turning his head to look at his clearly unfazed boyfriend.

“To say the least,” Kihyun replied, his face finally breaking out into a smile. After everything they’d done together, Kihyun was happy to see that Hyungwon still had that adoring look in his eyes, directed only at Kihyun. Grabbing his boyfriend’s hand, Kihyun interlaced their fingers, cheeks warming.

“I love you, even if you are kinda crazy,” Kihyun said, swinging their intertwined hands, smiling fondly at Hyungwon, clearly not upset with the boy. Hyungwon smiled, cheeks flushing at the feeling of Kihyun’s cum dripping down his leg.

“I love you too~” <3


End file.
